Porque,era lo correcto
by Simplemente Soy yo
Summary: Basado en el Capitulo 3"Rise and Fall". Norman fue un hombre callado, pero siempre dispuesto a escuchar a quien lo necesitara, sus ojos opacados por el tiempo estaban rebosantes de sabiduría y paciencia. Pero ahora eso no era más que un simple y cálido recuerdo...Henry había tomado una decisión.Dibujo de la portada por "ask-bendystudio" en Tumblr.


**_Bendy and The Ink Machine_ le pertenece a _theMeatly_**

 **Porque, era lo correcto**

 **(Advertencia: Spoliers de capítulo 3, Headcanon y semi AU)**

Su cuerpo le pesaba, la cabeza le iba a estallar, juraba por Dios que en cualquier momento se desplomaría y de no hacerlo en una superficie firme, moriría ahogado en ese mar eterno y oscuro de tinta espesa, su aliento agitado y hasta cierto punto inconstante, poniendo en evidencia la dificultad al respirar, su piernas estaban adoloridas, cada paso significaba una nueva descarga de dolor que a duras penas, lograba contener en sus cuerdas vocales pero finalmente lo había conseguido, el fantasma de una media sonrisa se coló en su cara, satisfecho observando como lentamente los restos de lo que parecía ser Striker se contraían conforme su mano hurgaba en su nauseabundo cuerpo, con escasa fuerza jalo al palpitante y cálido corazón por unos segundos presiono el órgano con sus dedos.

_Tal parece que me llevado el corazón del público, ¿no es así chicos? Así …Debió sentirse Bendy cuando mutilo a Sammy…eso se sintió realmente bien _ dijo de una manera frívola, casi sardónica ante la nada, saco una hoja de papel tamaño carta de un cierre del bolso que llevaba colgado del pecho (cual muy "amablemente" Alice Le había propiciado) y envolvió con cuidado al órgano para colocarlo junto a los otros 4 núcleos restantes.

" _¿Qué. Acabo. De. Decir?"_

El arrepentimiento le golpeo en medio del cráneo como si se trataran de guijarros puntiagudos; un espantoso escalofrió le transitó la espalada hasta llegar a la nuca helándole el alma como si se tratara de la punta de la guadaña de la mismísima parca, cayo de rodillas sujetándose el estómago

¡Estaba harto, estaba cansando! posiblemente desde hace mucho se hubiera lanzando a los primeros _buscadores_ de haber sabido lo que le hubiera pasado.

" _Este lugar solo saca lo peor de mí mismo"_

Tenía a un demonio dispuesto a matarlo a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara y por lo que pudo escuchar del director de música, no sería un deceso rápido e indoloro.

A una maldita abominación echa un fallido intento de mujer con graves aires de egolatría y bipolaridad.

La sensación, la microscópica vocecita dentro de su de por si debatible fortaleza mental insistiéndole, incitándolo a abandonar al Patiño/Rival de la mascota del estudio a su suerte o peor aún darle el tiro de gracia, en un momento totalmente inesperado, su paranoilla, las visiones, su jodido sentido de auto preservación.

Que egoísta podía ser.

Boris era un ser ingenuo y puro lleno de un verdadero sentido de lealtad y nobleza…Por ahora…

Y por último y no menos importante…el proyeccionista.

Henry se recargo en los barandales de las escaleras, tambaleante poniéndose de pie. Y lo vio allí estaba, justamente cruzando el pasillo, otro pobre infeliz que el psicópata de Drew había usado para experimentar y _vencer a la muerte._

Su mano oprimía bruscamente el tubo de Gent con la otra se recargaba en el barandal, dolía verlo así, cualquiera otro en su situación, vería a ese despojo como monstruo más del montón, un organismo putrefacto y trasmutado que recorría sin voluntad alguna los oscuros pasillos del piso 14.

" _Norman, Su nombre es Norman Polk…"_ Su conciencia le recordó _"y no se merece esto"_

Norman había sido un hombre callado, pero siempre dispuesto a escuchar a quien lo necesitara una de las pocas personas en las que se podía ver el lado positivo de la humanidad, sus ojos opacados por el tiempo rebosantes de sabiduría y calma. Pero eso no era más que un simple y cálido recuerdo, era del tipo de hombre al que querías o mínimo respetabas.

Era una buena persona que no se merecía ese final. Nadie se lo merecía ,¿hubiera cambiado algo si que quedaba? quizás hubiera podido detener a Joey o igualmente acabar reducido a una bestia.

_Me voy a arrepentir de esto..._Susurro

Miedo…esa era la palabra, la adrenalina prácticamente le brotaba a cantaros por la piel de manera fría se había dirijo a una pared, su ritmo cardiaco se sincronizaba perfectamente con cada salpicada de sus pies, por primera vez realmente estaba aterrado, sujeto el arma con ambas manos cuando escucho del carrete de película aproximándose, por un momento estuvo tentando a correr directamente al elevador y cumplir otro "Capricho" de la reina de la juguetería con tal de no ver directamente al proy…al señor Polk.

_ **Goarrr** …_Un larguirucho brazo estuvo acercándose a su campo de visión acompañado de un áspero bufido, le erizo el pelo al caricaturista veterano la luz del proyector lo encandilo y mucho antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, el impacto de una esquelética guantada lo mando al charco.

_Uh!_Henry giró a la izquierda antes de una caricaturesco y grande pie se le clavara de lleno en el pecho ,lo que causo que el humanoide se quedarla estancado seguramente con un hueco, en el piso, era un poco hilarante verlo sacudirse, una risa seca y carente de humor, broto copiosamente, quedamente se puso de pie como un depredador analizando cuando saltar sobre su presa ,reuniendo fuerzas que no tenía alzo el tubo de Gent, cual espada justiciera y le tendió el primer golpe escoscándole en la bocina de pecho ,casi se quedó sordo con el gutural rugido que el humanoide bramó al techo.

" _Esto es lo correcto…No lo destruyendo, lo estoy liberando"_

Una nueva visión mucho más vivida: El simpático viejecito afinando la cuerda de su banjo, a veces Sammy lo invitaba a formar parte de la banda.

Otro golpe a la espada, Henry pudo apreciar el sutil sondo de espina dorsal romperse, se mordió el labio y le tendió 3 más.

El eco de un grito frustrado lo hizo detenerse y voltear a la izquierda: en una de las salas de descanso vio Wally mordiendo su gorra prácticamente estaba echando el humo de las orejas, al ver a Norman ganándole una amistosa partida de ajedrez.

La prisión intento empujarlo a la pared, Henry le tendió una patada a la rodilla, haciendo que callera y de paso se desprendiera del pie.

_¡Quédate…Quieto …m-maldición! _

Más visiones, momentos felices, momentos tensos, aumentaban conforme a los asaltos metálicos impactaban violentamente contra el ser de tinta, eso le destrozaba el corazón al animador finalmente solo el cuerpo de ente , quedó estático, Henry deseó poder quitarle el proyector si es que su cabeza estaba dentro de la máquina, quisiera por lo menos cerrarle los ojos.

Apretó la quijada, dejando caer su arma, gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas se abrazó a sí mismo, tomó aire y hablo con una voz derrotada y suave.

_Es lo correcto Norman…lo siento…espero que puedas, perdonarme _

El proyector volvió a activarse contra la pared: imaginen era perfecta y color allí estaba parado en medio de un hermoso prado verde y un cielo azul, su sonrisa pacífica y agradecida y no estaba solo Sammy estaba con él, a un lado a la izquierda, sonriéndole igualmente solo que de esa habitual manera cabrona que el solo podía tener, la voz paternal del hombre mayor era omo un bálsamo sagrado para el ex dibujante y su alma atormentada.

_ _Agradecerte, más bien, por todo Henry, muchas gracias…No te rindas chico_ _

_ _Si colega, aun te falta mucho para ver la "Luz", perdón por amordazarte-el director se notó algo culpable_ _

Henry a duras penas pudo contener su llanto y se limitó a sonreí con una notoria felicidad y alivio

Ambos hombres en la película se despidieron con un gesto de mano, la imagen se volvió blanco Con letras grandes y azules:

 _AUN AHÍ ESPERNZA, NO ESTAS SOLO._

 **FIN**

 **Nota del Autor quien se está secando las lágrimas con un pañuelo bordado: Pues no pude evitar incluir a Sammy en el final, el pobre solo quería ser libre así que me dije "¿Por qué no"? Sé que estamos en el mes del "Miedo" y todo eso, pero así soy yo, tengo un corazón de pollo no puedo evitarlo.**


End file.
